Decision to Happiness
by Marni Jung
Summary: Pada akhirnya Jaejoong berada pada titik lelah dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Changmin. Hal yang menguntungkan bagi Seseorang yang memang menantikan moment ini / Yunjae & Minjae / YAOI / OS / RnR / DLDR


**- Decision To Happiness -**

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Author : Marni Jung**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance Drama**

**Cast : Jaejoong, Yunho, and Changmin. YunJae and MinJae **

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, YAOI! BL! **

**.**

**.**

"Joongie, Gwaenchana, eum?" Tanya namja bermata musang terhadap namja mungil yang sedang duduk sendiri di Taman Shinki High School, taman yang dimiliki salah satu sekolah terbaik Korea Selatan.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata dua kali ketika mendengar suara berat menyapa indra pendengarannya. Suara yang sukses membuat lamunannya buyar seketika. Ia menengok kesamping melihat siapa gerangan yang berani menganggunya dan langsung memutar matanya malas melihat 'Sahabat' terbaiknya adalah sang tersangka utama.

Mengabaikan sahabat terbaiknya, Jaejoong melanjutkan lamunan yang tertunda dan mulai menopang dagu lancipnya. Hal ini sukses membuat namja bermata musang disampingnya mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Masalah Changmin lagi, eum?" Tebak Namja itu menggunakan bahasa jepang, mereka memang sering menggunakan bahasa itu ketika sedang berdua.

Jaejoong tetap dalam posisi diamnya membuat sang namja menarik kesimpulan jika tebakannya tidak meleset.

_'Lagi lagi.''_

Hening..

"Yun, Apa aku kurang keren?" Setelah berdiam cukup lama akhirnya suara merdu milik Jaejoong terdengar.

...

"Apa aku tidak menarik?"

...

"Apa penampilanku aneh?"

Mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Jaejoong membuat Yunho memilih diam. Ia hanya tidak ingin menyela, karna ia tahu, Jaejoong harus mengeluarkan semua uneg-uneg yang bersemayan dikepalanya, agar sahabatnya merasa sedikit lega.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?! Wae?! Apa semuanya benar,Yun?!" Mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca ketika Yunho lebih memilih bungkam. Airmatanya nyaris turun jika ia tidak langsung cepat mendongakan wajah putihnya.

Yunho menghela nafas sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Joongie. Penampilanmu sangat menarik. Kau sangat amat keren. Semua yang ada padamu menarik. Kau bahkan bisa membuat ribuan gadis diluar sana iri ketika melihat kesempurnaan milikmu. Meskipun kau namja tapi kau memiliki tubuh sempurna layaknya yeoja." Yunho akhirnya bersuara, tangannya memilih merangkul tubuh mungil disampingnya.

Yunho bukan pria bodoh, ia sangat tahu namja cantik disampingnya menahan mati-matian laju airmatanya. Ia mengeratkan tangannya dibahu kecil Jaejoong dan mulai mengusapnya pelan, mencoba memberikan ketenangan yang ia bisa.

"T-tapi kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku, Yun?" Lirih Jaejoong, "Ini bukan yang pertama! Aku kurang apa Yun? Apa salahku? Kenapa Minnie tega melakukan hal ini padaku? Kenapa Yun? Wae?!" Yunho langsung membawa tubuh mungil Jaejoong yang bergetar kedalam pelukannya. Kaos bagian dadanya mulai basah. Tangan kirinya bergerak mengusap pelan puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Joongie, percayalah padaku, Tinggalkanlah, Changmin!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho telah bersahabat sejak menginjakkan kaki pertama kali di Shinki Senior High School, Sekolah populer diSeoul. Keduanya langsung akrab ketika Yunho yang berasal dari Jepang bertemu dengan Jaejoong yang juga keturunan Jepang. Seluruh penghuni Shinki High School bahkan sudah mengetahui dengan baik tentang persahabatan mereka.

Shim Changmin adalah kekasih Jaejoong. Sudah hampir 2 tahun namja mungil ini berpacaran dengan namja populer disekolahnya itu.

Changmin adalah kapten basket berwajah tampan yang memiliki segudang talent. Kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya menjadikan ia begitu dikagumi oleh ribuan Siswi Shinki High School.

Menjadi salah satu seorang Flower Boys yang dikelilingi gadis-gadis dan namja-namja cantik kadang membuatnya lupa diri.

Lupa jika dia telah memiliki orang yang harus dia kasihi dan lindungi.

Dan..

Lupa jika dia telah mempunyai seorang kekasih..

**.**

* * *

**.**

**-FlashBack-**

"Hai tampan." Yeoja bertumbuh ramping menyapa Changmin saat namja jangkung bertubuh atletis ini melewati kooridor sekolah yang sedang sepi sendirian.

Langkah kaki Changmin berhenti dan menoleh keasal suara yang menyapanya. Ia langsung menyeringai kala melihat yeoja tinggi semapai dengan rok yang dipakainya jauh dari lutut dan dua kancing atas seragamnya terbuka sempurna sehingga menonjolkan belahan dadanya sedang mengedip genit pada dirinya.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat eum, Kapten Shim?"

"Menurutmu?" Changmin langsung menarik pinggang ramping yeoja bak model itu ketika tangan mulus sang yeoja mulai berani meraba dada bidangnya.

"Bolehkah aku berfikir dulu untuk menjawabnya?"

"Aku tidak mengijinkan!"

Dan, dua benda lunak keduanya langsung bertabrakan keras. Kooridor sekolah yang sepi makin mendukung untuk keduanya berbagi ciuman panjang. Mengabaikan keadaan sekitar dan Mengabaikan namja dibalik tiang penyangga yang memandang mereka nanar.

Namja yang berdiri sejak keduanya mulai melakukan interaksi.

Namja yang langsung menjatuhkan hadiah yang telah dia siapkan rapi-rapi untuk memberikan kejutan Anniversarry kedua dirinya dengan sang pujaan hati.

Namja yang hatinya sudah terluka berkali-kali.

Namja itu adalah Jaejoong, Kekasih Shim Changmin.

Tak ingin lama melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan, Jaejoong langsung memilih pergi dari tempat ia berdiri menuju taman belakang sekolah dengan meninggalkan hadiah yang terjatuh dan mengabaikan bel masuk sekolah yang telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

_'Minnie, kau melakukannya lagi._'

**-FlashBack End-**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jaejoong mengecek arlojinya berkali-kali. Ini sudah 10 menit berlalu tetapi sosok yang ditunggunya belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Terlihat namja berwajah putih mulus ini menghela nafas berulangkali mencoba mengusir gugup yang tengah melandanya.

"Sudah menunggu lama, Baby?" Pertanyaan seseorang membuat Jaejoong langsung tersadar dari acara menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak. Duduklah, Minnie!"

"Ada apa memanggilku, Baby? Apa kau ada masalah?" Jaejoong langsung menoleh melihat Changmin ketika namja ini melontarkan pertanyaan.

_'Kau biang masalahnya pabbo.' _Batin Jaejoong

"Minnie, ku rasa ini saatnya." Jaejoong langsung memalingkan wajahnya ketika mengatakan hal ini.

"Saatnya apa?"

"Saatnya kita berpisah." Jaejoong menatap wajah tampan Changmin lagi, dan mencoba tersenyum, meski senyum yang nampak diwajahnya lebih terlihat senyum getir.

Suasana keduanya langsung terasa canggung setelah Jaejoong mengucapkan kalimat itu. Keheningan mulai tercipta.

"Aku rasa aku bukan yang pertama lagi yang kau prioritaskan." Suara Jaejoong yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan keduanya.

"Baiklah." Ucapan singkat Changmin sempat membuat Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya.

_'Jadi ini semua benar?'"_

"Maafkan aku, Jae." Tatapan lembut Changmin berikan kepada Jaejoong yang sedang memejamkan doe eyesnya.

"Tidak apa aku mengerti." Sekali lagi Jaejoong memberikan senyum getirnya. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sedikit terguncang. Changmin benar-benar melepasnya.

Melepasnya tanpa ada niat mencoba mempertahankan.

Meskipun Jaejoong memang berniat memutuskan Changmin, tapi ia tidak menyangka tanggapan Namja jangkung itu akan seperti ini. Namja itu telah menemaninya selama 2 tahun! Mustahil jika Changmin setuju untuk berpisah dengan begitu mudah. Tapi ini fakta, Changmin benar-benar setuju tanpa basa-basi kata pertimbangan dan basa-basi sikap menolak!

Terbesit rasa menyesal dihati Jaejoong. Changmin adalah satu-satunya namja yang dia cintai sejak dulu. Tetapi ketika ingatannya kembali beberapa jam yang lalu rahangnya langsung mengeras.

_'Changmin melakukannya tidak hanya sekali Joongie, lepaskan dia!'_

Tiba-tiba suara Yunho melintas dipikiran Jaejoong.

'_Jadi Jae, apa yang perlu kau sesalkan, Eum? tidak ada, Jae! Ini yang terbaik!'_ Kali ini suara hatinya yang berbicara.

Jaejoong harus sadar, karna dia cukup tahu, Changmin memang berniat melepasnya. Percuma ia bertahan jika pasangannya tidak membantu pertahankan hubungan mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih untuk dua tahun ini, Jae. Kau namja baik-baik. Carilah pasangan baik-baik." Changmin sangat sadar, dirinya telah menyakiti Jaejoong berkali-kali bahkan puluhan kali. Tapi Jaejoong dengan lapang dada selalu memaafkannya. Namja berwajah cantik yang terlalu baik. Sebenarnya sangat berat ia melakukan ini, tapi ini demi kebaikan bersama. Changmin tahu, ia tidak pernah bisa menolak pesona semua gadis maupun namja cantik yang merayunya. Ia terlalu lemah untuk hal ini. Kelemahan yang ia kutuk sampai sekarang. Salahkan jiwa muda yang masih berkobar membuatnya selalu ingin mencoba hal-hal baru.

"Kemarilah aku akan memberikanmu pelukan yang terakhir." Changmin mulai membawa tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Pelukan terakhir mereka.

Sesungguhnya Ini bukan akhir, tapi ini adalah awal bagi mereka berdua untuk mengejar kebahagian mereka masing-masing.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Yunho!" Namja bermata musang ini langsung menoleh ketika melihat sahabat baiknya berlari kecil menghampiri dirinya di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho ketika Jaejoong telah berdiri dihadapannya.

Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yunho tiba-tiba, membuat ia hampir terjengkang karna terkejut.

"Aku melakukannya, Yun! Aku melakukannya!" Ucap Jaejoong masih dengan posisi memeluk Yunho erat.

"Benarkah?" Yuho melepaskan pelukan keduanya dan menatap mata Jaejoong untuk mencari kebenarannya.

"Iyaaa~" Meskipun wajah Jaejoong terlihat sedih tapi nada bicaranya terdengar sangat lega. Serasa beban yang diapikul selama ini telah lenyap.

"Aku tau kau pasti bisa!" Yunho memberikan senyum tulus kepada Jaejoong.

"Yun, berjanjilah akan selalu disisiku sampai kapanpun."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menjadi kekasihku terlebih dulu." Ucapan menggoda terlontar dari bibir berbentuk hati Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho dalam diam membuat namja bermata musang itu salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"YA! Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Abaikan ucapanku, aku hanya bercanda. Ayo kita pulang. Sudah sore." Yunho langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah.

Tapi langkahnya langsung berhenti ketika namja mungil dibelakangnya tidak mengikutinya.

"Joongie, ayoooo~"

Jaejoong masih dengan posisi diamnya. Yunho hampir saja menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong sampai suara merdu namja itu menghentikannya.

"Yun, kalo begitu Jadilah kekasihku!"

Dua sudut bibir Yunho langsung melengkung sempurna mendengarkan sebuah kalimat yang merupakan sebuah pernyataan bukan pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir mungil sahabat yang sejak pertama kali sudah dipujanya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Aku sudah melakukan dengan benar bukan? Sudah sepantasnya mereka bersama sejak dulu. Hah! Seharusnya aku tidak mengacaukannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jaejoong terlalu cantik untuk dilewatkan." Kekeh Namja berbadan atletis ini ketika melihat pemandangandua sejoli sedang berbagi ciuman mesra didepan pintu gerbang besar Shinki High School.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_"Fuih, Aku tidak tau kedepannya hidupku akan seperti apa tanpa mu, Changmin-ah."_

_"Kau pasti bisa! Kau memiliki orang yang sangat berharga dihidupmu."_

_"Sayangnya orang itu telah pergi."_

_"Kurasa belum."_

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Jae, Apa kau tidak sadar jika selama ini Jung Yunho sangat mencintaimu? Dan kau juga secara tidak langsung selalu bergantung padanya. Aku saja sangat iri padanya. Percayalah Jae, sesungguhnya orang yang berharga dihidupmu adalah Yunho bukan aku."_

_"Jinjjayo?"_

_"Namja pabbo! Kau telah dibutakan oleh kumakanya kau hanya melihatku. Kkkk sadarlah orang yang sangat dekatmu selama ini adalah takdirmu. Sana pergi, pangeranmu telah lama menunggumu didepan sepertinya. Jangan sampai membuat dia bosan dan memilih meninggalkanmu."_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Menunjukkan perasaan cinta tidak hanya dengan ucapan. Tanpa perkataan cinta pun dapat ditunjukkan.

Perbuatan.

Kunci utama cinta hanya perlu itu.

Tunjukkan rasa cinta kalian lewat perbuatan. Meskipun butuh waktu lama untuk orang terkasihmu menyadarinya tapi itu lebih baik ketimbang dengan bualan cinta yang sering diucapkan tapi tidak berarti apa-apa.

Dan Jung Yunho melakukan itu...

**.**

**.**

**FIN!**

**.**

**.**

Fanfic ini udah pernah post sebelumnya di group fb. nah, kalo ini banyak yang review aku punya satu fanfic lg Yunjae Canon loh. aku bakalan publish setelah liat respon ini. kkkk

**.**

**.**

**So Wanna Review? ^^**

**.**

**.**


End file.
